ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Keaton
Amelia "Lee" Keaton is an agent written by Pretzel. She is in the Department of Mary Sues, and is partnered with Ian Nahinu. History Amelia Marie Keaton is from an Alternate World One, where magic in various forms is an everyday occurrence, and is herself a somewhat accomplished Elemental Mage. She was recruited by the PPC a few weeks after she was laid off from her job as a private detective. Lee is the youngest of four children; her two brothers and one sister all live back in her home continuum near her parents. She was partnered with Ian Nahinu after three months of doing solo missions (which she had been doing ever since recruitment), thanks to the Sunflower Official throwing them together. She doesn't tend to mention her background much, though she will occasionally slip into Lithrani, her secondary native language. Interesting fact: Amelia Marie Keaton isn't her birth name; she legally changed it when she was eighteen. Only her family calls her by her birth name. She changed it at eighteen due to some... issues ...with her family. Recently, she was rescued from a Stargate Atlantis badfic, where she had ended up after an incident with a Harry Potter Sue spell. She and Ian are now the legal guardians of a nine-year-old recruited bit character named Samantha Maxwell. Personality She's the more temperamental and bloodthirsty of the pair, and utilizes a large vocabulary of invectives from many different fandoms, though she tends to use Firefly slang quite a bit. She has been more than once accused of not having a sense of humor, though this is mainly because hers makes appearances only rarely in groups she isn't entirely comfortable with. Her partner, Ian, is often confused when people talk about Lee's lack of a sense of humor, but then again, he's also spent the most time with her and therefore sees more of her dry humor. Lee likes to bake when she has the time, and will often drop brownies or other baked goods off at the RCs of newbies or give them to the few friends she's managed to make and hold on to. She tends to go for minor or side characters for her LOs, going under the assumption that since Sues tend to ignore side characters, she won't go Bursar and mess up the mission. Other Her species stops physically aging ~25 and lives for ~700 years or so on average, but can be killed by any normal means—shooting, stabbing, etc. Lee's best at offensive and defensive magics, but can do some healing spells as well (anything above a complex break of a bone is beyond her—she can't do much with internal bleeding and the like), and a few party-trick-style spells, like simple levitation of small objects and pretty colored lights in the air. She keeps several small novelty fountains near her bed to help her feel a bit more connected with her elemental powers, since she hasn't found anywhere in HQ so far that's got a large amount of water in it that isn't either chlorinated or mixed with Bleeprin. She doesn't do well with mint or anything in the mint family. She gets progressively more cuddle- and touch-prone the more she's exposed to it. Mixing mint with alcohol intensifies this effect. For helping in the defense of the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction, she has gained the title of Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi. She now technically holds the various titles of Agent Amelia Keaton, GCMG, and Kirsala Tarev of House Sirali, but is fully content to just use the first, given that she's never been one for titles, even if she's rightly earned them. She is also the proud owner of a white-enameled Maltese Asterisk, showing all of the Hetalia Nations in miniature within dark blue rings, that bears the words "Marukaite Chikyuu." It currently is kept in a display case next to Ian's. Pets/Minis * Marmalade tabby cat: Mariposa * Mini-Aragog: Mr. Wesley * Mini-Wraith: Colonel Shepard Mission Logs Home: Response Center 6237 Partnered with Ian * Prologue: "Prologue to a Mission, or How Lee and Ian Met" * Mission 1: "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of 'Sues" (NCIS) * Interlude 1: "The Delivering of a Mini" (written for Miah) * Mission 2: "Along Came Ruby-'Sue" (CSI) * Mission 3: "Of Pirates and Annoyed Partners" (PotC) * Mission 4: "What If?", Part One, Part Two (Harry Potter) * Interlude 2: "Into the Great Unknown" * Mission 7: "Twists of Fate" (Stargate Atlantis) * Interlude 3: "Home, Sweet Home" * Mission 8: "A Case of Emotions Unchronicled" (Sherlock Holmes) * Mission 9: "Abby's New Partner" (NCIS) * Mission 10: "Mixed Nuts" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi) * Mission 11: "The Other Child" (His Dark Materials) * Mission 12: "Discovering Capabilities" (X-Men) * Mission 13: "The Secret of the Rainbow Wands" (MLP:FiM) * Interlude 4: "Family Matters" * Other: Cameo appearance in "DIA: Introductions" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues